Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by pandacookienom
Summary: Octavius is hoplessly in love with Jedidiah. If that's not enough, a new figure girl comes and steals Jed's heart. Her name is Rose, and according to Jed, she's the most amazing person on earth. But every Rose has it's thorns, and in this case, the thorns are what's preventing Octavius from getting to the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Larry twirled his keys as he walked through the empty museum halls, whistling. There were two new changes to the museum. There was another lion cub added to the _Mammals of Africa _exibit, but more importantly, a little wax _girl _was added to Jedidah's diorama.

Larry laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to see Jed's reaction. After all, she was a pretty little thing.

Larry gazed at his watch, and smiled. "Five, four, three, two-" He was interuppted by a loud growl from downstairs.

"Rexy!" Larry cried, remembering that he didn't attach the bone to the car.

He ran down stairs, unaware of what was about to happen.

...

"Hi!" Jedidiah sat up with a start. There was a smiling girl standing in front of his face.

"Ah!" He jumped back, and she giggled.

Then, Jedidiah saw her. No, really _saw_ her.

He took in her ocean blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds, her long brown hair, and her cute red dress.

He cleared his throat. "And who might you be?" Jedidiah asked, his cheeks reddening.

"My name's Rose. And who're you, sugar?" Rose asked, her voice full of innocence.

Jedidah smiled. "The name's Jedidiah. But pretty ladies like you can call me Jed." He winked at Rose, and she giggled.

"Well, you should go meet all the other folks around here." Jedidiah pointed Rose in the right direction, and she laughed, waving to him as she ran to greet a little boy.

A roman general watched from afar, an annoyed frown on his face.

He walked across the floor, and climbed up to Jed.

"Uh, who is _that_?" Octavius asked, glaring at the confused cowboy.

"That's Rose. She's new here. She's quite the charmer, if ya know what I mean." Jedidiah said, clueless to the fact that this seemed to upset Octavius.

Octavius blinked, and pretended not to be bothered. "Well, good luck with her. I need to talk to Larry." He said, turning to walk away.

"'Bout what? I could help ya, buddy!" Jed called, grabbing Octavius by the shoulder and turning him around.

"Oh! Uh, last night, while you were testing your...what is it called?..._train, _Dexter got into my home. I must make sure it won't happen again." Octavius said, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Alright, good luck, pardner!" Jedidiah said, running back to greet Rose.

Octavius sighed, and with a heavy heart, he went to find the nightguard.

...

"Hello, Larry."

"Oh, hey Octavius."

"Can we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, about what?" Larry asked, staring down at the museum lobby, where the Huns where doing...whatever it is they were doing. Larry wasn't exactly sure what that was.

"Uh, well, I'm sure you are aware of the new figure in the Hall of Miniatures?" Octavius began slowly, his face gradually turning a shade of pink.

"Yes...and judging by your blush you must like her!" Larry said, winking at the Roman.

Octavius shook his head. "No, I do not...but I am afraid Jedediah does."

"But then why would you-oh! Ooooh. Oh." Larry said, realization spreading over his face as he too slightly blushed.

"Yes." Octavius said, clearing his throat.

_You are a Roman general! You should not get flustered so easily!_

Octavius thought to himself.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Larry asked.

Octavius sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry if I bothered you, Larry."

He turned to walk away, but Larry stopped him.

"Wait."

Octavius turned. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm not the perfect matchmaker, but I think if you can get this new girl to fall for someone else...maybe Jed will think she's not right for him. I don't know, but-oh geez. Atilla, don't eat that!"

Larry called down to the lobby, and a look of alarm covered his face.

"Gotta go, Octavius. Hope I helped-Atilla the Hun! That's NOT food!" Larry yelled, running full speed down the stairs.

Octavius sighed once more, and made his way back to the Hall of Miniatures.

He could only hope that Larry's plan would work.

**Sorry for a short chapter, next will definetly be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Octavius walked into his 'house.' In truth, it was just an empty small building in which Larry had put some dollhouse furniture in for Octavius and his sister.

"Hello, Octavius. Is everything alright?" Asked his sister, walking into the room.

"Hello Octavia. Yes, everything seems to be fine..." Octavius said slowly.

"What is the matter?" Octavia asked, sitting down on the bed next to her brother.

Octavius then took the next ten minutes to explain to his sister...well, everything.

Octavia nodded thoughtfully.

When he was finished, she said, "Well...if you want to find her someone, I suggest showing her around here, and hopefully she'll see a handsome soldier? I don't know, but I believe that may be all we have to hope for..."

Octavius nodded. "Thank you Octavia, I might as well try."

Octavia smiled at her brother. "Of course, of course."

She wished Octavius good luck as she left to go check on the soldiers.

Octavius followed Octavia out the door and started towards the other side of the room.

He climbed up a rope, and located Rose in a crowd.

"Rose. My name is Octavius, and I would like to show you around the Roman Empire."

Octavius said, smiling at Rose.

"Oh, well gosh! I'm flattered. I'd love to go see your...Roman Empire, right?" Rose said, optimisticly.

"Yes, follow me!" Octavius said, climbing down the rope as Rose followed.

They finally reached the 'Roman Empire', and Octavius began introducing Rose.

When Rose met one soldier, her smile got brighter, and Octavius noticed this.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Octavius said.

A few hours before sunrise, Rose found Octavius.

"Octavius, sugar!" She called, fingers intertwined with the soldier's.

"I'd like to thank ya for letting me see your side of room. It was such a warm welcome! Now I have to go, I'll see ya tomorrow, hon." She said happily, planting a kiss on the soldier's cheek before climbing the rope to get back home.

The soldier practically melted at Rose's kiss, but who wouldn't? Other than Octavius, I mean...

"Octavia?!" Octavius called, frantically searching for his sister.

"Octavius? Octavius, what is it?" She asked, her eyes filling with concern at once.

"What if Jedediah is heart broken? I don't want to see him upset..." Octavius asked in worry.

"Don't fret, my brother. Everything will be alright. Now you must train your army, for it is the few last hours of dark, and that is what generals do." Octavia said, hugging her brother before disappearing into the garden.

Octavius sighed, but stopped himself.

You are a Roman general. You should NOT be acting this way.

Then, Octavius walked out of his house with his head held high, and trained his army before he took his place and froze.

Larry was doing a final check before he left the museum, and he noticed a print of cherry red lipstick on a soldiers cheek.

He could only shake his head and smile.

"Good job, Octavius."


	4. Chapter 4

Jedediah sighed.

"How could she do this to me..." He mumbled to himself, adjusting his hat.

As Jed walked down the hall, he ran into Larry.

"Hey, Gigantor."

"I thought I told you not to call me th-what's wrong?" Larry asked, suddenly noticing the little man's expression.

"Ah, Rose, the new girl, she's with one of Octy's soldiers...I dunno, I kinda really liked her..." Jed said, looking at his feet.

Larry's eyes widened.

"Well, uh, Jed, I think you should just, um...let her go? I mean, you can't control these things-" Larry was interrupted by a yell from Teddy.

"Lawrence! The Huns are eating the-"

"Oh no, I know Teddy! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Larry yelled across the museum.

"Sorry Jed, gotta go! Atilla, I _told _you, that's not FOOD!" Larry yelled, running in the opposite direction.

Jedediah sighed.

Octavius, who was coming up to talk to Larry about what to do now, saw Jed, promptly turned, and tried to get out of the cowboy's sight.

Unfortunatley, no matter how desperate his attempts to get away form Jed were, they failed.

"Octvaius!" Jed called.

Octavius froze, and winced.

He forced a smile and turned around.

"Jedediah! I didn't see you there, but I must go as soon as possible...my sister is excpecting me." Octavius said, making up a fast explanation.

"Do ya have a sec to talk?" Jed asked.

Octavius debated this for a moment.

"Alright, but quickly." He said, and almost immeadiatley regretted it.

"Well, Rose has been dating one of your men...I was wonderin' if you'd tell her...well, y'know, that I really like her." Jed said.

Octavius shook his head.

"Yes, I'll talk to her. I must go now...I'll see you, Jedediah." He said, turning and quickly walking back to the Hall of Miniatures.

Jed smiled.

Larry came back into the room and saw a very happy cowboy.

"Well, something worked out. What happened?" Larry asked.

"I told Octavius to put in a good word to Rose. He said he would, so I'm sure she'll be away from that soldier in no time." Jedediah said happily.

Larry swallowed, but smiled on the outside.

"Good for you Jed, but I gotta go now, bye." Larry said quickly, turning and walking away.

He took the long way to the Hall of Miniatures, mumbling, "I've gotta find Octavius."


End file.
